Choosing A Princess
by Kimmi G
Summary: Jarod must choose a princess but who will he choose?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please. I need feedback to live.

**Rating:** PG

**Authors note:** Don't ask me where this idea came from. I just had to write it. Hope you like it.

**Summary:** Jarod must choose a princess but who will he choose?

Choosing A Princess

Jarod sat down on his bed in his latest lair. He looked at the ceiling and thought. The day had been rough for him. He ran into Nia. She was looking good and she seemed happy. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, he had never been in that kind of situation before. Even worse than that he was supposed to be meeting up with his father, his clone; JJ, Emily and… Zoe. He tried to get rid of Nia before they arrived but he was having no luck. 

"Jarod, it's been sooooo long." Zoe had leant up to kiss him. Jarod didn't know what to do. He moved his head slightly so she ended up kissing his cheek. Jarod noticed that Nia was eyeing Zoe. Zoe seemed to have just noticed Nia. Jarod said hello to his family.

"So Jarod, are you going to introduce me?" Jarod smiled.

"Nia, this is my dad, my, uh, brother and my sister." Zoe looked at Jarod looking annoyed. She cleared her throat loudly. "Oh and this is my, uh, friend Zoe. Everyone this is my, uh, friend Nia." Major Charles, JJ and Emily could tell how uncomfortable Jarod was. Nia and Zoe were glaring at each other. 

Jarod sat up and tried to forget the disastrous day. He picked up his phone and called Miss Parker out of habit.

"What?" He smiled as he heard her irritation.

"Well, a big hello to you too Miss Parker." He was startled when he could here a small laugh from her. What was there to be laughing at?

"Well hello Romeo." Jarod was completely confused.

"What are you talking about Miss Parker?" He heard Miss Parker laugh again.

"Well apparently you were seen today by a source of mine. Meeting up with two ex girlfriends on the same day at the same time; poor Jarod. Did you know that that FBI Profiler woman you dated was in town as well? Imagine if you would have run into her the same time? That would have been a sight to see." She laughed again. Jarod was shocked. That was one hell of a coincidence.

"The only way that would have been worse is if you were there." He realised that he had given too much away, he amened that mistake quickly. "I mean, you know, to take me back to the Centre." Miss Parker didn't seem to notice his slip up. She laughed again.

"Well you're just lucky that Prince Charming didn't have to _pick his princess." She laughed and hung up on him for a change. Jarod stared at the phone. He was confused by what she'd said. Who was Prince Charming? He remembered that fairy tales had Prince Charming in them. He smiled as he realised that Miss Parker must think of him as Prince Charming. He went to sleep with this thought in his head._

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod woke up and was in a four poster bed. He looked around and realised that this was not his lair. He looked down and realised he wasn't even wearing the same clothes. He got up and started to look around the room. He passed a mirror and realised that he wasn't wearing the pyjama's he was wearing only a mere seconds earlier anymore, now he was wearing a very stylish suit. He smiled and noticed that as he did so a sparkle seemed to come from his teeth. He shrugged and walked down the hallway. The whole place was huge and very elegant. He walked into a huge hall and saw two thrones. Sitting on one of the thrones was his father, the other was empty.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" His father looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm always here Prince Charming. I'm glad **_you're_ here actually. Now you know we can't find your mother and the empire is no good without her. That is why we need a new queen. Son it's time for you to get married. I've put the word out to bring all available women to come to the castle. Most of them are Princesses. I'd like you to spend some time with them and choose a wife." Jarod looked at his father. The idea wasn't as ludicrous as he thought it would be. He nodded.**

"Alright father. When do they arrive?" Jarod heard someone clear their throat behind him. A woman was standing behind him wearing tattered clothes. She smiled at Jarod.

"Prince Charming, my name's Nia. I come from a palace in another land. I'm sorry for the way I look but my father died and my step mother makes me wear this. Everyone calls me Cinderella." Jarod smiled and kissed her hand. Nia smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nia. I don't care about your look. I'm looking for a wife based on personality not looks. Please, make yourself at home." Jarod offered her his arm. Nia smiled and looped her arm with his. They walked away so Jarod could show her the palace.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The next day Jarod woke to find Nia cleaning one of the windows. He smiled and walked over to her.

"You don't have to do that here." Nia smiled at him.

"Okay, thankyou Prince Charming." They started walking away when they heard some screaming coming from behind them. Jarod turned and saw Zoe running towards them wearing a red hood and carrying a basket.

"He's after me, he's after me." She ran and hid behind Jarod. Jarod looked at her and calmed her down.

"It's alright, who's after you?" Zoe put a shaky hand out and pointed to the door. Mr. Cox was standing there wearing a fur coat.

"The Big… Bad… Cox!" Cox sneered at her from the doorway. Jarod smirked.

"I'll take care of him. You stay here." He rushed off to the door. A sword appeared in his hand. He chased Cox around the corner and put him to death with his sword. He swept back around the corner and walked smoothly back to Zoe and Nia. 

"Is he… is he…?" He smiled at her with the twinkle.

"He won't bother you anymore." Zoe leapt up and hugged him. She let go of him and looked at him shyly.

"Thank you Prince Charming." Jarod smiled again, the twinkle larger. Zoe swooned.

"You are very welcome." He took her hand and kissed it. Zoe almost fainted. "I don't believe I caught your name." Zoe smiled at him.

"Well my name's Zoe but everyone calls me Little Red Riding Hood." Jarod smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zoe. You wouldn't happen to be here to try to become my wife would you?" Zoe blushed.

"Maybe," she leant in closer to Jarod and whispered seductively into his ear, "Would you like me to?" Jarod smiled. He winked at her.

"Stick around." Zoe smiled. Jarod winked again and walked away. Zoe looked at Nia.

"Who are you?" Nia smiled triumphantly.

"I'm his first… guest." Zoe looked her over and smiled. She started walking away.

"No competition."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Later that day Jarod, Nia and Zoe were sitting in the dining room having lunch. Zoe was eating out of her basket while Jarod and Nia were eating food from the palace kitchen. Jarod looked up at Zoe.

"So Zoe, what's up with the basket?" Zoe looked at her basket and smiled.

"I came from my grandmother's house. I love her very much. She gave me some food to eat on the way." Jarod smiled.

"Family's the best isn't it?" Zoe shrugged.

"My grandmother is." Jarod nodded. He liked Zoe. Maybe she was the woman for him, but Nia was nice as well. He'd just have to wait and see. 

After breakfast Jarod decided that he'd show Zoe and Nia around the grounds of the palace. He took them to the ball room where he'd be choosing a wife at the end of the week at a ball. Both women looked at each other, giving the other a dirty look. When they were in there Rachel Burke walked up to them. She was reading a book.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Rachel looked at up him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just so enthralled by this case. My name's Rachel but everyone calls me Belle. I'm here for the, uh, wife competition." Jarod smiled, the sparkle coming out again. Rachel didn't notice as she went back to reading. Zoe and Nia gave each other a look knowing that if Rachel kept doing what she was doing she was out of the running. Jarod lead them around the ball room showing them where everything was going for the ball.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the hottest hunk of all?" Brigitte looked into the mirror. Raines' head looked back at her and sighed.

"How… am I… supposed… to know?" Brigitte sighed. She reached into the mirror and stroked Raines' head. Raines smiled and turned his head around. An image of Jarod came up on the screen. Brigitte smiled.

"Who is **_he_**?" Raines' wheezing voice could be heard over the image of Jarod.

"That… is… Prince… Charming." Brigitte smiled. Her smiled turned into a frown as she saw Zoe and Nia fighting, walking behind Jarod and Rachel walking behind them with her face in a book.

"Oh no, it looks like I have competition. Mirror, who are they?" She pointed at the three women behind Jarod. Raines wheezed again.

"The Prince… is having… a competition… to be… his wife. They… are hopefuls." Brigitte smiled. She walked over to her table and got out a lollypop. She started sucking it.

"In that case they aren't hopefuls; they're hopeless. I will enter and marry this hunk. Mirror, do I have any competition?" Raines wheezed again. The image changed from Jarod to Miss Parker.

"She… may… stand… in your way." Brigitte looked closer at Miss Parker. She gasped.

"Her. I thought I got rid of her." She turned around and yelled out the door. "Angelo, get in here." Angelo walked into the room. He looked at the image of Miss Parker.

"Daughter." He smiled brightly. Brigitte sighed and walked over to Angelo. She grabbed him by the ear.

"I thought I told you to get rid of her. Why is she still alive?" Angelo shied away from her.

"Angelo sorry. Won't happen again." Brigitte groaned in frustration and pushed Angelo away. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her if she gets in my way." She looked at the image of Miss Parker evilly. Raines increased the close up on Miss Parker. Angelo looked at the screen upset.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Now ladies, this is our wonderful Palace garden. I love it out here; in the sun." Jarod took a huge intake of breath. Zoe and Nia went to the flowers to smell them, to show off to Jarod. Rachel kept looking at her book. Miss Parker walked through the garden, followed by Sydney, Broots and a flock of birds.

"Will you leave me alone?" She turned around and shooed away the birds. As soon as she turned around they followed her again. Jarod looked up and nearly fell over. He walked over to her and took her hand. He placed a kiss on her hand.

"How do you do, milady?" Miss Parker looked at Jarod.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jarod smiled at her, the sparkle blindingly bright.

"My name is Prince Charming, and you would be?" Miss Parker sneered.

"Oh you're the guy who's looking for a wife," She looked past him to the women now all looking at Miss Parker jealously, "doesn't look like you have a good range to choose from." All three sneered at Miss Parker.

"Well tell me your name and I might." Miss Parker laughed.

"You're just Mr. Smooth aren't you? Well my real name is Miss Parker but because my hag of a stepmother banished me from the palace because I'm prettier than she is people call me something else." Jarod raised his eyebrow.

"And what is that? I'm sure it's lovely." Miss Parker snorted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere buster. Well some people call me the Ice Queen." She looked at Broots who cowered. Sydney sighed and shook his head. He stepped forward.

"Her name is Snow white. Because her hair is as black as coal, her lips are as red as roses and her skin is as white as snow." Jarod smiled.

"Like I said, it's lovely." Miss Parker put on a fake smile.

"Can we get on with this? This isn't really my dream job you know." Jarod frowned. The three women who were with him smiled triumphantly. They didn't think she'd be any competition for them.

"If you don't want to be here then why are you?" Miss Parker sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ask D1 and D2 here." Jarod looked at Sydney and Broots. Sydney sighed while Broots blushed.

"She's here because she needs a husband. And please, our names aren't D1 and D2. I'm Sydney…" Miss Parker laughed.

"But just call him Doc." Sydney sighed and continued speaking.

"And this is Broots." Miss Parker laughed again.

"Otherwise known as Bashful… you can see why." Broots was blushing again. Jarod looked at both men.

"Who are you? And if she needs a husband why don't either of you marry her?" Sydney shook his head and Broots blushed again.

"They are two of my seven dwarfs. And I wouldn't marry them in a million years, not even in their dreams." Broots blushed.

"You have in my dreams." No one heard Broots' comment. Jarod looked at Sydney and Broots. He didn't know why Miss Parker had called them dwarfs, they were both normal size.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how you are Dwarfs." Miss Parker laughed.

"You haven't seen their underwear." She kept on laughing and walked into the castle. She shooed the birds away one last time before shutting the door. Jarod eyed Broots and Sydney then followed after Miss Parker.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Brigitte looked into her mirror one last time. She knew that if she went the way she was Miss Parker would recognise her. She went over to a cabinet and took out a bubbling brew. She gulped it down in one mouthful. She looked into the mirror as her hair changed from Blonde to Black.

"Perfect. She'll never recognise me." She grabbed her shall and walked out of her room to go to the palace.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod walked into Miss Parker's room and saw her crying. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong Snow White?" Miss Parker looked up at him and wiped away the tears. She put on a tough look.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jarod shrugged.

"It's my palace. Now tell me; what's wrong?" Miss Parker stood up and walked away from him. 

"Nothing is wrong. I guess that was just… a moment of weakness." Jarod sighed. He walked over to her.

"It's not weak to cry. Why were you crying? I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." Jarod looked into her eyes. Miss Parker could see he was telling the truth. She sighed.

"I was thinking about my family. Not my evil ugly step mother who sent me away, my real mother and my father." Jarod put his arm around her.

"What happened to them?" Miss Parker shrugged.

"They died. Everyone I care for dies. I used to have eight dwarfs. The last one was Carpenter. He died. He was the only one of them I thought of marrying." Jarod nodded. He led her to sit down. He took her face in his hands.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Miss Parker looked into his eyes. She smiled a rare beautiful smile; Jarod's breath was taken away. 

"I want to be here." Jarod smiled. He stood and started walking for the door. Just before he left he turned back to her.

"Good." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Miss Parker smiled at the closed door and fell back on the bed.

"He really **_is_** Prince Charming."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It was the day of the Ball. Everything was getting ready for the night when the ball would take place. Jarod was supervising the decorations with Zoe, Nia and Rachel behind him. The doors of the Ball Room opened up and Brigitte walked in. She walked straight to Jarod.

"Well hello Prince Charming." Jarod looked her over and smiled, the twinkle was missing.

"Hello, who are you?" Brigitte smiled and put her hand in front of him.

"My name is Brigitte. I'm a queen from another land. My dear husband is dead and I'm… looking for a replacement. I heard you were looking for a wife, so here I am." Jarod smiled at her again.

"Well I don't choose till tonight so maybe you should wait till then." Brigitte smiled and started walking away. She stuck another lollypop into her mouth.

"I will wait until then, then you'll be mine, luv." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It was an hour before the ball and Nia was sitting in her room. She was still wearing her tattered clothes. She was upset because she had nothing better to wear. She started crying.

**_!!POOF!!_**

A thick cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. She waved her hand in front of her face to get the smoke away. When the smoke disappeared she saw a man standing in her room with a dog at his side.

"Who… who are you?" The man dusted himself off.

"I'm you're, uh, Fairy Godfather. Now the Fairy part doesn't leave this room. I've got an image to protect you know." Nia nodded slowly. She looked at the dog.

"What's with the dog?" Her Fairy Godfather looked at the dog and smiled.

"This is your, um, Fairy Goddog, yeah that's it. His name's Dog. I'm Argyle by the way." Nia looked at him funny. "I was named Argyle because of this birthmark, wanna see?" Nia shook her head no.

"Um, maybe some other time." Argyle nodded.

"Now what's up?" Nia looked at the ground.

"The ball's tonight where Prince Charming chooses a wife. I don't have anything to wear." Argyle smiled.

"Is that all? I'll fix that." He started waving his hand around. While he was doing this he spoke. "I'm friends with old Prince C you know." Nia smiled. 

"Really?" She looked around the room waiting until he finished.

"There you go. You look bea-utiful, if I do say so myself." Nia looked down at her dress. It was beautiful. She looked at her shoes. They were made of glass.

"I don't know how to thankyou." Argyle waved his hand.

"Don't mention it. Just have a fun time at the Ball, oh yeah, and before I forget, you got to be back at Midnight, then that dress is gone." Nia smiled.

"Thank you Argyle." She leant over and hugged him. Argyle blushed.

"Go on. Have a good time." Nia looked herself over one more time then she walked out the door to go to the ball.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker walked into the Ball Room accompanied by Sydney, Broots and the flock of birds again. She sighed and went to get a drink. She looked down and noticed that there were some bird droppings on the table.

"Oh, for the love of god, will you leave me the hell alone." She shooed them away but they just came back. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. But if you don't get out of here by the time I count to three I'm going to blow you away." She pulled out a gun. The birds still fluttered about around her. "One… Two… Th…" The birds all flew away. Miss Parker sighed. "That's much better."

Jarod walked into the Ball Room. All eyes went to him. He searched the crowd until he found Miss Parker. He smiled and kept his eyes glued to her. Brigitte noticed this and sighed. She reached in her pocket and took out her weapon of destruction to get rid of Miss Parker. She smiled evilly as she applied her poison to Miss Parker's downfall. She placed it back in her pocket, getting ready for when she would use it.

Angelo had followed Brigitte to the Ball to make sure she didn't hurt Miss Parker. He had seen what she had done. He walked over to warn his old friend. He didn't see Rachel in front of him reading and he bumped into her, knocking the book from her hands.

"Angelo sorry." He bent down to pick up the book. He looked at it and smiled. "It has pretty cover." Rachel smiled.

"I know." She looked at Angelo and smiled. ""My name's Belle, did you say you were Angelo?" Angelo smiled shyly and nodded. Rachel shook his hand. "It's nice meeting you Angelo." Angelo smiled.

"Nice meeting you." He forgot what he was going to do and continued talking to Rachel.

Zoe was watching every move that Jarod was making. She was determined to be his wife. For once she wasn't the one who was hanging off Jarod. Brigitte was watching Jarod worse than she was. She went to get a drink and ran into Broots.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bashful is it?" Broots blushed.

"N-no, that's just what Snow White calls me. I'm Broots." Zoe smiled at him and he started blushing.

"So is she that annoying everywhere?" Zoe jerked her head in Miss Parker's direction. Broots looked around him to make sure no one was listening. He nodded.

"Yep, she has a real problem with other people." Zoe was intrigued. 

"Really, what is it?" Broots cracked a small smile.

"She doesn't like them." Zoe started laughing. Broots smiled. They continued to talk for the rest of the night.

Nia was sitting feeling very bored. She looked around and saw everyone was having a good time. She sighed and thought how bored she was.

"I wish I had someone to talk to."

**_!!POOF!!_**

"You rang, Sweet Cheeks?" Nia smiled as Argyle took a seat next to her. 

"I'm just a little bored." Argyle sighed. He looked around the room.

"I see what you mean. Not much happening is there?" Nia shook her head. "Hey how about I get some music going?" He waved his wand and his father appeared with his accordion. He started playing. Argyle smiled and started tapping his foot.

"Umm, nice music." Argyle smiled. He looked back at her.

"That's my pop." Nia smiled. "Hey wanna dance?" Nia thought about it for a moment. 

"Sure."

Jarod watched as Miss Parker talked with Sydney. He sighed. He knew who he wanted to marry. He walked over to his father and told him of his decision. Brigitte overheard him and groaned.

"She's always ruining everything for me. I'll put a stop to that." She smirked evilly and walked over to Miss Parker. "Would you like a cigarette? You look like you need one." Miss Parker looked at Brigitte warily.

"Do I know you?" Brigitte smiled uneasily.

""I don't think so." Miss Parker eyed her again and took the cigarette.

"Thanks." She put the cigarette in her pocket. Brigitte smiled evilly and walked away.

"It's only a matter of time." 

Rachel and Angelo were still talking. Rachel liked Angelo despite his obvious drawbacks. As Jarod took a stand at the front of the room Rachel looked at Angelo.

"Angelo, I've got to… listen to this." Angelo sighed. Rachel reached over and stroked his cheek. "We can still be… friends." She leant over and kissed him. Light radiated from all over his body. Everybody in the room looked to see what was happening. When the light disappeared Angelo was standing looking much more handsome. Rachel gasped.

"You broke the spell. I am Prince Timmy and you saved me." He leant down and kissed her. Rachel smiled. She took his hand and walked out of the castle not caring about Jarod anymore. Miss Parker sighed and put the cigarette in her mouth. Brigitte watched closely as she lit it up.

"I have chosen the person to become my wife. It is…," Miss Parker started swaying. She fell on the ground, "Snow White." Everyone turned around and saw Miss Parker lying lifeless and the ground. Jarod rushed over to her. Brigitte stood in front of him.

"She's dead Luv. I guess you can come with me." Jarod looked at Brigitte. He opened his mouth to speak but Sydney spoke first.

"She's not dead. All she needs is a kiss." Jarod smiled, the sparkle shining. He rushed over to her side. He knelt down and kissed her. Miss Parker stirred and opened her eyes. Jarod smiled. Miss Parker smiled back at him. She sat up and shot Brigitte.

"That's for killing me." Jarod laughed.

"Did you hear my decision?" Miss Parker shook her head. "No? Well I should say it again. I choose…"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod woke up with a start. He looked around his room and relaxed when he realised it was his lair. He thought back to his dream and smiled. He looked at the clock and although it was 5 am he couldn't resist calling Miss Parker.

"What?" Miss Parker sounded very tired. Jarod laughed.

"Miss Parker, this Prince Charming has chosen his Princess." He heard Miss Parker sigh.

"What are you talking about Jarod?" Jarod laughed again.

"I chose Snow White." He hung up the phone. He knew she had to be absolutely confused by what he'd said. He smiled and lay back down to go to sleep hoping to dream of his princess.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The End


End file.
